


Wanting To Be Parents

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020Sam is afraid that if they have a kid, he's gonna mess up. Dean manages to calm down all his fears that leads them into having awesome baby making sex.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Wanting To Be Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Impregnation
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thank you so much Jess, for a quick Beta.

“Dean, what are you doing?”, Sam asked, mouth going dry at the sight of him. 

“Exactly what it looks like I’m doing.” Dean replied with a cocky grin." 

“Yu--you a-are stuffing your shirt with a ball?” Sam asked trying to keep his calm. 

“Oh Alpha, you know I need this.” Dean looked at his brother with pleading eyes. 

“B-but Dean, you know with our lifestyle, we’re just settling, it’s not exactly possible for us to raise a baby right now. Besides, you’re not even in heat for me to impregnate you!” Sam exclaimed, rather harshly. 

They’d been talking about it for months. Initially, Dean had gone off his birth control/suppressants combo but his heats had been subdued ones. They had consulted the doctor and the diagnosis had been that because of using the pills for too long it had messed up with his cycles. Therefore, the doctor had suggested he go off them completely and try with only being on birth control and wait for them to get regulated in about four cycles. 

But Dean being Dean tried to talk Sam into making a baby. They’d had many long conversations about having a kid but Sam never budged always giving some excuses and Dean, he was truly tired. Tired of Sam hearing that the time wasn’t right or that they were hunters, or that they weren’t in a position to give a safe and protected life to a baby and blah blah blah. 

But for the past year, Dean had convinced Sam of retiring and they had settled down domestically for about three months now. And Dean’s heat was approaching. He’d gone off birth control this time, without letting his Alpha know. He was hoping to convince Sam of having a kid by the time he went into heat. But Sam’s harsh tone hurt something deep within him. He immediately flinched at his Alpha’s voice. It seems now a days he had gotten good at making his Alpha unhappy. 

  
  


The flinch and look of sadness in his Omega’s eyes was what made Sam realize that he had hurt his mate. “Dean, I’m sorry. It’s just...” He rubbed at his face with both his hands and then pushed back his hair as he spoke. “Dean, you know, I’m not against having a kid. I’m just afraid we’re gonna mess up this child’s life. I mean what if we do something wrong or something from our past comes up and catches up with us? I can’t do what Dad did, Dean. I don’t want our kid to have the same life as we did. And I can’t live without you.” Sam declared in a very hushed voice as if afraid that even voicing his concern might just make all his fears come true. 

  
  


Dean kept blinking at Sam for some time. He couldn’t believe that Sam was so concerned about him. “Oh Sammy, you know I’m not going anywhere.” Dean approached his Alpha as he spoke. He cupped Sam’s face in his palms and pecked him on the lips. “I ain’t going anywhere without you. I promise. Besides, we’re done. We have a pact with the demons and its final. The monsters can’t fool us because we're the Winchesters. They’ll think twice before coming after us. And we have all the things we need to keep our baby safe and sound. And our baby will be the most loved person on this planet, ever. We’ll shower all our love on the baby. And we already have a house. He or She will never have to live in crappy motel rooms. Instead the baby will have its own room and toys and books and all those things that we didn’t. We’ll be great parents, Sammy, because we know what it’s like to not have a parent. So, we’ll be good. Trust Me?” 

“You know I trust you, Dean. It’s just sometimes, I’m afraid that...”

“Shh...no more doubts. I love you, Sammy. And we’re gonna love the living hell outta our baby. If we have one.” Dean ended on a very hopeful note. 

Sam was always awed by the positivity his Omega exuded whenever he felt he was drowning in doubts and uncertainties. He smiled big, showing his dimples and all, “Yeah. We’ll love the baby so much. So, you up for one?” He asked with signs of tears in his eyes. It had always been his dream to settle down, have a mate, two kids and a house – the whole nine yards. With Jessica, at least he had a temporary provision. But after her death when it was clear that he’d never get out of this hunting life, he had resigned himself to it.

And then something happened that he never in his dreams thought would happen. He found his mate in Dean and they’d had a wonderful journey so far. He loved his mate, more than his life. And now that they’d retired from the hunting life, the prospect of kids made him so happy that tears rolled down his cheeks. He finally had a mate, a job, a house and if it all went well with Dean’s next heat, they’d even have a baby. 

Dean kissed away Sam’s tears and smiled at his silly Alpha, “With you? Always.” he kissed his Alpha sweetly. Letting all his emotions and love flow through it. Sam kissed him back enthusiastically, letting him know he understood it all. 

When they came up for air, Dean purred seductively and batted coyly at his Alpha, “So, you wanna practice some baby making before we actually do the act?” 

Sam’s loud growl was the only hint Dean got, before he was thrown down on the bed and kissed stupid.

Exactly a week after that eventful night when Dean managed to convince his Alpha of having kids, he went into heat. It’s early morning hours, he feels hot and sweaty and he knows for a fact that Sam’s not beside him. His brother likes to go for a morning jog. That’s why Dean lets out a disappointed groan. He turns on his back and his stomach cramps hit him hard. There’s a deep itch inside him that only Sam can satisfy. 

The absence of his mate hurts. His cock is rock hard and he needs to come so bad. He is also wet, Oh god, so wet, slick oozing out of his ass. He needs a knot, like fucking yesterday. So, he decides to go to the party alone. 

Dean’s one hand is jacking himself off while the other hand is two fingers deep inside him. It’s a sight for sore eyes, especially Sam’s as he’s just come back from his work out. “Starting without me, Omega?” He asks in a husky voice. The smell is so intoxicating, it has Sam aching to push his knot deep inside the tight heat of his mate. He strips as he approaches the bed. 

“It’s not like you were here when...oh...to help.” Dean replied breathily. He opened his eyes to stare deep into the lust filled hazel gaze, staring at him hungrily. The look alone sent a shiver running down his spine. “Need you, Alpha, please...Need your...uh...knot” 

“Shh...I’m gonna give you what you need, baby. I’m here. I’ll take care of you.” Sam whispered as he traced the freckled skin and kissed those red lips. 

“Alpha, Oh God...Hurts...please, please, make it go away...” Dean whimpered, begging for his mate to take the hurt away. 

Sam smacks Dean’s hands away and pins them above his head as he slowly slides his fingers inside his mate, “Fuck, still so tight. So wet. For me. All for me.” 

“Yes, yes, for you.”

Sam made a quick work to open Dean up while still stroking his hard cock. “So beautiful, Omega. You’re gonna come, aren’t you?”

“Please please please...” Dean kept speaking incoherently.

Sam entered his Omega in one swift motion and heard him shout his name as he Dean arched on bed and shot his cum hard. 

“Oh God, so hot, came just by me entering you. Jesus, you’re gonna be the death of me, baby. Fuck” Sam said as he fucked in and out of his mate roughly. 

“Oh...oh...oh...yes...yes...yes...there...there...right there...hard...fucking harder, give it to me.” 

Dean was babbling. 

“I’m gonna knot you baby, you gonna take it? Pump you full of my cum and then once my knot goes down, I’m gonna fuck you again. Fuck you still you’re full of my pups. You want that, Omega? Don’t you?”

“Yes, want it. Want a baby. Please, please, please...knot me, Alpha...oh” Dean answered.

It was quick as Sam didn’t last long and all too soon, his knot inflated and tied them together just as Dean shot his load for a second time. 

Seeing Dean lose himself to the orgasmic haze had Sam going down on Dean’s neck and bite on the claiming mark as he shot his load directly into Dean’s womb. 

  
  


They hadn’t landed in the most comfortable position, so Sam maneuvered them so that his mate was draped all over him as he laid on his back on the bed. Sam kept peppering kisses to Dean’s heated skin. The heat was sated for the time being. He petted his Omega for some time and smiled when he heard a soft snore, telling him that his mate was far away into dreamland. Sam too drifted off, knowing that Dean’s heat would flare up once again and he’ll need to go again. 

Sam woke up mid- afternoon, no longer tied to his mate. Dean was now on his side, his hand spread all over Sam’s chest and his head on Sam’s shoulder, limbs tangled together. Sam smiled, his mate was must have been exhausted if he’s still sleeping. He dipped down and nosed around his mate’s neck. He could smell them, together. But beyond that scent, there was a soft, sweet scent that was coming off of Dean. 

Curious, Sam nosed around Dean’s chest and found it getting stronger. He observed, Dean no longer had fever. 

He pressed his palm on Dean’s stomach and concentrated. Sure enough he could feel a flutter of life and the scent of their child. That meant he’d managed to knock Dean up on their first try. He felt so happy he could do a million cartwheels. He was going to be a father. A dream that had been a distant one for him. 

Yet, here he was smiling goofily at his sleeping mate who was safely growing a life under his heart. He planted a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead and held him close.

Sam let his mate sleep, because he was sure, once Dean woke up, there never would be a time when Sam could just lay and enjoy his mate, so calm and beautiful. Sam let Dean be. Shedding exactly two tears of joy he patiently waited for Dean to wake up so that he could share the news that they were pregnant. He was sure his mate would be extremely happy.

After all, the Winchesters were going to be parents soon.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
